The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for monitoring vital signs and health of animals, and, more particularly for monitoring the health and vital signs of pet animals, such as dogs and cats, and doing so using a specially designed collar.
When animals, including pets such as dogs and cats, are sick they tend by nature to withdraw and hide since they feel defenseless. This behavior makes detection of diseases and treatment of the animal significantly more difficult. With regard to pet animals, such as dogs and cats, it is standard medical practice to check the vital signs of a sick dog or a sick cat. However, this tends to occur long after the animal has contracted the medical problem either because the dog or cat was concealing its symptoms and/or because it takes time to reach the veterinarian. Early detection is often not achieved yet is very important in order to achieve less suffering of the pet and less likelihood of a severe disease, which can develop if detection occurs late. Regarding ear infections in a dog, for example, according to Veterinary Pet Insurance (VPI), this is the most common medical condition affecting dogs in 2010 and “identifying changes or redness early will help dogs and cats avoid more irritating, painful and expensive ear infections. The longer a problem is allowed to persist, the more difficult it is to treat.”
Moreover, dogs and cats whose owners are not constantly with them as a practical matter, and dogs and cats whose owners are medically trained, are more vulnerable to contracting an illness, exhibiting symptoms-hiding behavior patterns and decreasing the chances of timely medical intervention.
In addition, monitoring the health of captive animals, for example animals in zoos, is an arduous and expensive task.
There is a compelling need to have an apparatus and method that will provide early detection and diagnosis of pet animals such as dogs and cats, and to do so accurately and efficiently without interfering with the comfort and behavior of the animal.